


Love comes in threes

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros becomes his parents' lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love comes in threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> This was meant to be a quick treat for HollyPoly, but ended up being too late. I decided to finish it all the same now, even if re-reading your prompt I realised it strayed a bit from it. I hope you'll like it anyway!
> 
> Fills the threesome square in my Season of Kink card, too.

A few days after his seventieth begetting day, Maitimo received one more gift from his parents – an unexpected, intriguing gift.

He was a self-possessed adult by then, fully grown in body, and a respected and revered member of the court, not merely for his lineage. His parents had both showered him with affection and care, attentive to his every need, and his childhood had been the happiest, most fulfilling any child could have, made even merrier by the presence of his brothers.

His parents now spoke of a different love, confessing to him feelings that most would have kept hidden or disavowed.

Maitimo was surprised, and a little unsettled, but also tickled in his vanity: he was very conscious – and proud – of the allure of his own beauty, even though he had never paid much heed to any of his suitors so far. 

“It might be unheard-of for us to admit this, for you are our own creation,” Fëanáro softly said, with eyes so filled with tenderness that Maitimo could have fallen for him then and there hadn't he been his son, “but our love for you has grown beyond all boundaries of parenthood or friendship. No one is fairer than you.”

Nerdanel nodded, shifting closer to Fëanáro, grasping his free hand with her own, so that they were all three linked. Her gaze brimmed with the same adoration. “Such perfection as you possess never graced Elvenkind, and I am certain that not even the Valar know of it, for you are perfect in everything: mind, heart and body, all three mingled in unsurpassable harmony.”

Maitimo blushed, but clutched the hands which held his even tighter.

The scene – the rarefied atmosphere of that moment – engraved itself in his mind: his parents sitting on the sofa of the living room, while he was perched on the edge of the low table opposite it. The light of Laurelin at his peak streamed in from the window at their back, spraying amber on Nerdanel's light chestnut hair, and lending Fëanáro's black locks an ink-like sheen. And yet the very light of Aman, with its peerless splendour, paled into insignificance beside the warmth of his parents' gazes, the feelings laid bare in their eyes in a way which made them almost seem vulnerable: they were putting their hearts into his hands.

Fëanáro spoke again. “We simply wanted to let you know, be honest with you. If you will ever reciprocate, we would be blessed to have you as a lover as well. But know that both of us will continue to love you as we ever have, with devotion unchanged.”

Maitimo nodded, and kissed their hands. 

*

Months passed, but Maitimo continued to mull over what his parents had confessed to him, though neither made any mention of it again. 

He reflected on laws, on the import of customs, but most of his thoughts were focused on his parents themselves. His father could be rash, but he was always true in his feelings. His mother was too judicious to mishandle something so delicate. Would it not be foolish of him, to have the promise of such a great love within reach of his hand, and refuse it? He couldn't deny to himself that he was tempted by the prospect of becoming his parents' lover. But what if his interest turned out to be mere curiosity, a passing thirst? And would he not disrespect his parents by becoming their lover, and intruding upon their union? 

“What if I...lie with Mother, and have a child by her?” he asked his father, at the end of one of the many long nights Fëanáro spent working alone. He could feel himself blush, though it wasn't embarrassment alone which coloured his cheeks. 

Fëanáro carefully laid his tools down, and rubbed the back of his soot-stained hand against his sweaty forehead. His eyes were tired, wrinkled at the corners from squinting at the minute coils on a necklace for hours on end. They regained their usual shrewd glint as they came to rest on Maitimo's face. 

“I would cherish any children of yours as my own,” he said. “Your brothers already look up to you as a second father, do they not?” Maitimo nodded, unable to withhold a bright, pleased smile: he had spent the previous day making sure little Carnistir would not incur in any mishap in his undelayable mission to explore every corner of the garden. “Nerdanel of course is perfectly conscious of that eventuality, and she would gladly bear your children, too.”

Maitimo's breath caught in his throat. He set aside the day's recollection, and shuffled his feet, leaning heavily against the workbench. It couldn't be mere curiosity to affect him so. “Does she?”

“We told you, did we not? Our love for you knows no bounds.” 

He leaned in for a kiss. Maitimo hesitated, then gently put his lips to his father's. It was but a quick peck, their lips touching and separating almost in the same instant, yet the effect was that of a thunderstorm. 

*

Nerdanel's workshop was a large domed room. Maitimo watched her as she fitted a silver crown studded with rubies around the head of her latest statue, a figure so graceful it would have put Varda to shame. When she was done, she hopped off the pedestal and pattered over to him. 

“I held you once in me, the first, splendid fruit of your father's seed,” she said. She took hold of Maitimo's right hand and laid its large palm over her belly. The leather of her apron was thick and cold, but Maitimo fancied he could feel the heat of her body, the smoothness of her skin, and the peaceful pulsing of her heartbeat. “I would hold you in me again, however many times you wished,” she went on, the cheerfulness of her voice amplified by the dimples of her smiling face, which Maitimo loved like few other things on earth. 

He pressed his hand closer to her womb. “If I took you, and father...,” he swallowed, trying to steady his voice, “...wouldn't it be a...sin?”

Nerdanel let go of his hand and gestured for him to bend down, so that she could cup his face. “There is no sin unless you would do it with ill-intention.” Maitimo looked appalled at the notion, so Nerdanel drew him further down, while also standing on tip-toes to reach his cheeks with her mouth. “You don't have to rush it. We have an eternity in front of us. If you are doubtful, take all the time you need,” she said.

Maitimo waited until her lips had brushed across both his cheeks, then took his leave of her, letting her return to her work. Out in the corridor, he looked at his right hand as he began walking back towards the house. He pressed it to his lip, and it was as if the titillating shape of his mother's body and the thrill of the chaste kiss he had shared his father mingled on his mouth.

*

He heeded his mother's suggestion and tackled his misgivings by taking one step at a time. 

He put his feelings to the test with his father. They lay in bed together – dressed the first night, naked after that – exchanging caresses and sweet murmurs until their bodies awoke to pleasure, and to each other. The first time he came, it was by rubbing himself in his father's hands with raw, unabashed passion that would not be stayed by all the laws in the world, and with indescribable joy that his father should be the first to receive his seed. Desire renewed itself and grew every time they spent the night together, and soon Maitimo could no longer doubt that his love matched his parents', but he waited to seal their union until the day after his seventy-first begetting day: the third, invaluable gift he would receive from his parents.

The night began with fondling and kisses lavished between him and his father, caresses that were not reticent or awkward in the least, but before their arousal could reach its peak, Nerdanel arrived, wearing only a flimsy, almost see-through dressing gown. 

Fëanáro rose from the bed to meet her, and they held each other, his turgid cock poking her belly as they kissed. 

“We were eagerly expecting you, my queen,” he cooed when they drew back.

Nerdanel snorted in amusement at his flattery. She rewarded him with a second kiss to the lips nonetheless, brief but promising more. Finally, she came to stand next to the bed, stopping right next to where Maitimo was lying, and very slowly loosened the sash that kept her gown closed. 

Maitimo's desire had soared the moment she had appeared in the doorway, and grew steadily more ardent the longer she toyed with that delicate garment that looked so beautiful on her.

Fëanáro came to stand behind her, giving him a conspiratorial look over Nerdanel's shoulder. He took hold of the flaps of her robe, and pulled them open, revealing all of her to Maitimo, from the curve of her heavy breasts, to her large hips and the triangle of reddish curls – lighter than her hair – that crowned her womanhood. 

“I'm yours, fairest among the Elves,” Nerdanel said, and without any further delay climbed onto the bed and over his body, her muscled body licked by candlelight.

Maitimo had no time to do more than gape at the sight of her simple beauty, to which his own owed much. The long time he had spent dithering, the long wait had stirred his impatience beyond all control, and he yearned to be joined to her, at last. 

Nerdanel got into position over his crotch, while Fëanáro took hold of his cock and held it upright to meet her opening. Nerdanel gave Maitimo an unhindered view of her quim, pulling her folds open before brushing her clit and the whole length of her slit against the tip of his cock. 

Maitimo bit on his lower lip, stifling an undignified protest, and an even more shameless entreat for more. His mother guessed both. She smiled, licked her lips, and lowered herself, taking him in, steady, sure, until she had sunk down to the base, and her soft moist walls engulfed him from tip to base.

“You are so hard, so big...perfectly shaped, indeed,” she purred as she flung her hair back over her shoulder, and rolled her hips into him. 

Maitimo wanted to say something, but the slippery sheath around his cock, his mother's weight on top and around him were too entrancing for anything coherent, and he felt like both his face and his loins were on fire: eloquent enough proof of what he was feeling.

Nerdanel pulled herself up and sank down again. She rode him for long – or not so long, but to Maitimo it was like the turn of a whole year, and the longer it went on, the more he wanted, _needed_ to be the one to move. He abruptly sat up, grabbed his mother's hips, and rolled them both over. Nerdanel fell freely under him, her legs parted, and he sheathed himself inside her again, forceful and clumsy because of overeagerness and lack of experience. 

When he came inside her, he let out a shrill cry, barely managing to prevent himself from crumbling on top of her. He was reluctant to pull out, but at the same time he needed to see. His still hard cock popped out of his mother with a slick sound, the last slide against her walls – for that night – wondrous as the rest of their joining. Nerdanel's quim gaped open, bright pink and glistening with copious fluid, her own release mingled with his. She reached between her legs while he stared, and scooped the mix up with her fingers. She brought it to her mouth to taste it, closing her eyes in bliss as did.

“I will let you savour it too, but today I want to have it all for myself, if you do not mind,” she said before lapping at her fingers a second time.

Maitimo nodded dazedly, kneeling flushed and breathless between her spread legs. 

Nerdanel poked his thigh with her knee. “Don't you want to take your father now?”

Maitimo turned. He had all but forgotten about his father's presence while he rutted inside his mother. He reached out towards him, but instead of accepting his embrace, Fëanáro bent down and started licking his cock, ensuring that his hardness would not diminish and savouring the sticky delight of Nerdanel's juices on him in one. 

It wasn't the first time his father pleasured him with his mouth, and as always he gathered Fëanáro's hair in his hands to pull it away from his face and watch as he traced the length and girth of his cock with his tongue. The pleasure, however, proved too strong and he ended up tilting his head back, eyes shut tight. The talents of his father's mouth, of his cheeks hollowing around him and his throat massaging him, seemed even fiercer with the sensation of his mother's walls clutching him still vivid on his skin. 

After a time, he heard his mother urge gently, “turn your ass towards me, my dear,” and forced himself to look down again. Nerdanel held a small vial in her right hand, which he immediately recognised: Fëanáro had placed it on the nightstand before they began their foreplay. 

Fëanáro slid his knees back, effectively getting on all fours, and shuffled around. Nerdanel gave him a light smack on both asscheeks when his ass was placed right in front of her. Maitimo watched fixedly as Nerdanel's fingers disappeared inside Fëanáro's ass and reappeared in a steady, practiced movement, time and again, and was spurred to move in and out of his father's mouth with the same cadence.

He could have come like that if his father hadn't noticed that he was close. Fëanáro dragged his mouth away from his cock sliding his lips and tongue along the whole length of it like he didn't want in fact to let him go. Maitimo groaned in dismay. Fëanáro made to turn his ass towards him. 

“No, no –” he vehemently said, “I want to see your face.” 

“Come here, love,” Nerdanel promptly urged, pulling Fëanáro back.

Husband and wife lay side by side and shared a kiss, a touch of their lips as of their minds. Nerdanel hooked one of her hands around Fëanáro's knee, tugging it towards herself, splaying him open for their son. Fëanáro folded his other leg and pulled that back too, nodding to Maitimo in encouragement, his hole wet and pliant, twitching, ready for him. 

Taking his father was in a way even more intimate than taking his mother. With his mother he had just slipped in. With his father he needed to push, use force to win the resistance of his muscles and breach him, and overcome the fear of hurting him too. But once he was inside and his father only gazed up at him hazy-eyed, enraptured, he lost all inhibitions, all hesitations, and fucked him as hard as he wished, as hard as he had fucked his mother mere minutes before. 

Nerdanel egged him on, petting his thigh, murmuring suggestions and commands that Maitimo was only too eager to follow. She stroked Fëanáro's cock in time with his thrusts, and whenever she flicked her thumb over his slit, Fëanáro clenched for a moment only to push back the next and take Maitimo even deeper. When Nerdanel snaked her hand to where he and Fëanáro were joined and cupped his balls, Maitimo scrunched his face, pressing into his father and into her palm while he came again inside Fëanáro. 

He didn't remember pulling out. He knew only that he knelt there on his father's bed, panting, staring down at his parents. Both had his seed inside them. Both were slumped back, blissfully tired. Both were breathtakingly beautiful, their eyes and faces seemingly glowing with the pleasure they had experienced with him. He knelt there staring for so long that both Fëanáro and Nerdanel were prompted to reach up and pull him down between them. 

“Are you all right?” Fëanáro asked. 

A sigh escaped Maitimo as his parents tangled their legs together and caressed his heaving chest with loving hands.

“I am -...,” he wavered, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say, still certain that words weren't quite suited to express what he felt even as excitement slowly morphed into contentment. “I believed I was happy, but I only knew one side of happiness, a limited portion of it. I want -”

“Hush, love. We will explore every corner of happiness, together,” Nerdanel said. “We will have to be careful, true, but that's a little price to pay for bliss. We are the luckiest people in the world to have you, as our son, as our friend and as our lover.”

Maitimo nodded, then his eyes widened a little as if from a sudden inspiration. He grinned and curled his hands against their crotches. Nerdanel mewled softly when he tickled her clit and Fëanáro grunted at his touch on his sac, and over his voices he said, “then my father-name is particularly apt too, for it seems that love comes in threes.”


End file.
